1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to the controlled dispensing of liquid materials. More specifically, it is directed to the failsafe control of such dispensing, reliably guarding against the inadvertent or unauthorized release of such liquid materials as potentially hazardous chemical compositions from containment, except when appropriate. The present invention is directed, moreover, to a system and method by which dispensing is effected in a manner responsive to a suitable pressurized stream of fluid.
Dispensing control devices of the type used with a pressurized stream of fluid, such as water provided through a conventional garden hose or other delivery means, are widely used in many applications. One example is a spray nozzle attachment for a garden hose which serves also as a dispensing assembly and capping means for a container of fertilizer, weed/pest control, or other highly concentrated lawn or garden treating chemical. Another example of the many applications is a sprayer attachment which controls the sprayed dispensing of liquid material from an air pump-type container.
Such dispensing control devices are typically activated to dispense the given material properly only when a pressurized stream of water or other appropriate fluid is provided. In situations where the pressurized fluid stream is not present, dispensing of the liquid material would invariably be inappropriate and all too often quite hazardous. On store shelves, for instance, containers of various liquid chemicals are displayed within easy reach of even small children. Despite the chemical materials' toxicity and noxious properties, the containers are often displayed in ready-to-use form, capped by nothing more than the dispensing control devices already placed on them.
The dispensing control devices are usually equipped with closure mechanisms and seals; however, they are prone to accidental or mischievous opening when knocked over, carelessly handled by a curious customer, or otherwise tampered with. The closures and seals of the type heretofore known may be defeated in this manner, whereupon potentially hazardous release of the contained chemical liquid may occur. Such a chemical spill is hazardous to the child as well as to other persons and animals in the area, including those who must clean up such a toxic spill. The resultant risk of serious, even fatal, injury due to poisoning, chemical burn, toxic inhalation, and the like potentially occurring in that event is self-evident.
There exists, therefore, a need for an approach to dispensing a liquid material which cannot be readily defeated by tampering or other disturbance. There exists a need, moreover, for a system and method of controlled dispensing which safely guards against the inadvertent or unauthorized release of the given liquid material until and unless the conditions for its safe release and use are actually present.
2. Prior Art
Closure devices for liquid product containers are known in the art, as are devices for controlling the dispensing of liquid products from containment. The best prior art known to Applicant include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,863,843; 4,244,494; 5,996,700; 4,971,105; 4,527,740; 5,007,588; 4,811,900; 4,508,272; 4,901,923; 5,375,769; 6,471,141; 6,435,773; 5,388,767; 4,142,681; 6,012,650; 5,533,546; 5,881,955; 3,940,069; 3,929,150; 3,763,888; 3,561,680; 4,176,680; 4,883,086; 4,105,044; 4,142,545; 4,154,258; 4,197,872; 4,775,241; 5,799,688; 4,047,541; 5,039,016; 5,100,059; 5,213,265; 5,320,288; 5,372,310; 5,383,603; 6,283,385; 6,378,785; 6,578,776; 4,826,085; 5,303,853; 3,666,150; 5,213,129; 5,129,730; 2,770,501; 5,293,946; 5,085,039; 2,988,139; 4,971,105; 3,863,843; 372,503; and, RE29,405. Such devices fail to provide the unique combination of features and advantages for failsafe closure and controlled dispensing of liquid materials to the degree provided by the present invention.
Numerous concentrated liquid products are now manufactured and sold in a retail environment in ready-to-use packaged containers (including bottles). Many are capped with sprayer type dispensing mechanisms configured for attachment to the end of a hose. Such sprayer type mechanisms serve to dilute the concentrated liquid product as it is dispensed, by an appropriate mixture ratio with the pressurized stream of water emerging from the hose. They serve also to expel the diluted mixture for appropriate application. Examples of uses widely found for this type of storage and dispensing of liquid products include lawn or garden care and weed/pest control, automobile cleaning, structural siding material cleaning, and so on.
A notable problem plaguing mechanisms of this type derive from the fact that they function as the ultimate closure for the concentrated chemical liquid product's container. Most of the currently available sprayer devices provide for some degree of chemical containment in that they offer an “off” setting, whereby the container is sealed for shipping and storage. Some mechanisms provide additional safety measures—like hydrophobic venting means to allow “breathing” of the container contents and thereby prevent the generation or build up of noxious vapors while stored. Others incorporate protective measures such as child-proof locking structures.
Still, the mechanisms heretofore known in the art fail to provide adequate safeguards against mechanical defeat and manipulation inappropriately away from its “off” setting. Nor do they adequately ensure failsafe re-sealing of the container following initial use of its product.
Hence, there remains a need for a controlled dispensing approach whereby dispensing is ultimately enabled independent of any mechanical means externally accessible to user manipulation. There remains a need for such controlled dispensing approach which actuates automatically, to control dispensing in a certain condition-responsive manner.